1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint lithography system, and more particularly, to a dual-side imprinting lithography system that performs nano-imprinting on both sides of a medium to be patterned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imprint lithography is a technique of directly imprinting a mold pattern onto a substrate using a press. In this case, imprinting of complicated step differences on the substrate may be relatively simply formed. In a conventional method, multiple photolithography processes are required for patterning of complicated step differences. However, in imprint lithography, since a mold pattern is directly printed on the substrate, imprinting is completed with single pressing. Therefore, imprint lithography is very useful when a multi-step shape is transferred.
Imprint lithography may be largely dived into two methods. The first method is a hot embossing or a thermal imprint lithography in which a polymer layer having fluidity is formed using heat, and then a desired pattern is formed on the polymer layer by contacting the polymer layer to a patterned mold having a desired pattern and physically pressing them against each other.
The second method is ultraviolet (UV) assisted imprint lithography in which a UV resin having low viscosity is coated on a substrate, and then the UV resin is allowed to contact a mold having a pattern, and a desired pattern is formed by hardening the UV resin by radiating UV rays. In the UV assisted imprint lithography method, a transparent mold formed of, for example, quartz, must be used since the UV resin must be hardened using UV rays.
The above two methods are widely used in various fields according to their advantages and disadvantages.
In particular, many attempts have been conducted to use the UV assisted imprint lithography technique to manufacture patterned media of hard disc drives (HDDs). Since the UV assisted imprint lithography method is performed using low pressure at room temperature, this method is advantageous particularly in nano scale patterning, compared to the thermal imprinting method that is performed using high pressure at high temperature.
However, in order to use the UV assisted imprint lithography technique for manufacturing patterned media, the process of manufacturing the patterned media must be compatible with the process of manufacturing conventional HDD media, and in order to achieve mass production, the nano-imprinting process must be performed on both sides of the patterned media.